


Man of Steal

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When Leo falls, Abbey and the staff help him back up.





	Man of Steal

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Man Of Steal.  
Author: Jess  
Spoilers: The War at Home. Bartlets Third State of the Union  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to the West Wing and it's creators. Not  
copyright  
infringement is intended. This is non-profit and for pure enjoyment.  
Archive: If you want it. Take it.  
Rated: Probably mature a few made words but nothing not said at home. Serious  
discussions.  
Summary: When Leo finally falls Jed, Abbey and the Staff help him back up.

"MARGARET!" Leo bellowed from the inside of his office. It was two o'clock in  
the morning and without realizing it he yelled again for his assistance,  
"MARGARET!"  
Once again upset about the absence of his red-headed assistance bouncing into  
the office  
asking, 'what?' he got up to see where she was. He walked into the outer office  
and was  
disturbed by the sight in front of him he glanced around to see that no one at  
all was even  
in the building. He looked up at the clock and sighed, "That would explain it,  
now  
wouldn't it?" He muttered to himself and walked back into his office.  
He sat down at his disk and pick-up the paper he had been working on. The paper  
was on the latest results of the State of the Union, although they weren't bad,  
the results  
weren't what they were hoping for. He was on his third page of polling numbers  
and  
looked down at the pile of five more. He had read the same line over four times  
without  
even realizing it and after becoming easily distracted he put the paper down,  
pulled his  
glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Abbey had told him many times to stop this  
habit saying  
'it scratches your eyes,' but he always ignored it because it felt good when his  
eyes were  
tired and sore from reading such tedious things.  
He shook his head and lifted his hand, he pulled away his sleeve to dread what  
he  
hoped wasn't true, it was two thirty in the morning, he was tired and there  
wasn't a whole  
lot of time for him to sleep left. He look up from his desk at his couch 'ah  
what the hell?'  
and wandered over. He took his tailored suit coat off and hung it over his  
chair, he pulled  
at his tie and after a few seconds finally loosened it enough to slip it over  
his head and  
toss on the chair along with his coat. He went to his closet and pulled out a  
blanket. He  
shook it several times because it had been months since it had last been used.  
He sat  
down on the couch, pulled his shoes off with tired shaking fingers, laid down  
and pulled  
the blanket up around his chin. He closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep  
which was  
rare for him.

~ The Next Morning ~

"Leo. Leo wake up. Leo?"

"Oh geez Margaret let me sleep would ya?" He turned over on to his side facing  
away from her.  
"I would since you don't very often, but you have a meeting with the President  
in  
twenty minutes and I don't think he would like if I told him not to bother you  
because  
you were sleeping."

"Yeah I don't think he would too." He grunted as he pushed aside the blanket to  
get up. "Can you get me a cup of coffee? I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Sure no problem." She pulled a roll of papers out from under her arms and  
handed them to her. "It's the 'Times' I know how you like to do the crossword in  
the  
morning." She turned and walked away.

He glanced at the roll of papers and started to open them. He made it to the  
crossword before he slowly fell onto his side and closed his eyes. He laid there  
for a few  
minutes before he awoke to the sound of foot steps. He quickly scrambled to his  
feet and  
fixed his hair with his hands. The steps were just in the outer office when he  
grabbed his  
tie and slipped it over his head and pulled it tight.

Margaret appeared in the doorway. She stood there for a second and looked at  
him. There was something about him, but she didn't quite know what it was, he  
didn't  
seem right, he didn't seem like Leo. She shrugged, "Here's your coffee." She  
turned and  
left, "meeting in five minutes, Oval Office." She yelled from the reception  
area.

"Shit," he muttered as he searched through the two thousand pieces of paper for  
the right one. He picked up about four or five neatly shuffled them and put them  
into a  
folder. He took a quick glance at his watch and opened the joining doors to the  
Oval  
Office.

He was greeted by a unusually happy president, "Gee Leo you look like crap." He  
chuckled as he pointed to the couch for Leo to sit.

"Well sir, if I didn't feel like it I would resent that." He sat down, opened  
the  
folders. He carefully spread the papers out. "Well sir these are the results of  
the State of  
The Union. All in all you didn't do to bad, but it wasn't what we wanted. Joey  
Lucas  
suggests we 'dial it up' because we haven't got our message out clear enough and  
people  
are sitting on the fence. Frankly sir I agree, don't get me wrong, we have did  
a great job  
so far, but not enough to change the minds of the Great American Public. They  
still want  
guns now, not five days later. They seem to think that guns will protect them  
from others  
who already have guns if they can get them now instead of five days later."

"I guess they forgot about the whole assassination attempt that unfolded a few  
months back which I and Josh were shot and don't forget the many lives put in  
danger.  
How can people not see that there is a problem when my and I staff are shot at  
because  
my daughter is involved in a interracial relationship? Do they not see that  
there is a  
problem when someone needs a gun this very second? They all seen the effects of  
being  
shoot at, they seen us. Many of us I don't think have completely healed." The  
President  
was on his feet pacing.

"I know which is exactly the reason why we need to get this message out. So  
that  
we are the last this will happen to. We are close to passing this bill and we  
will. It will  
just take time and persuasion."

Bartlet put his head down. He sat like that, perfectly still, for a few minutes  
before looking up at Leo. "I hope your right Leo." He sighed, "Do me a favour  
would  
ya?"  
"What's that?"

"Pass the bill."

"Yes sir." Leo gathered his papers, put them in his folder. He looked up and  
smiled at the president as he turned and walked out.

"And Leo?"

"Yes sir?" He called from the doorway.

"Get some sleep. You look like something the dog dragged in."

"Whatever." He laughed and closed the door behind him.

He sat back in his chair and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Margaret?" He  
put  
the pieces of paper in front of him and grabbed a pen.

He assistant came bouncing in, "What?" Leo chuckled for a second as he though  
back to the previous night.

"Where's that coffee I asked for?" She started to leave. "Get Josh in here  
would  
you?" He started to write some names down on the paper. Next to each name he  
wrote a  
few numbers and some point form notes.

Josh appeared in the doorway, "You rang?"

"Sit down."

"What's up?" He took Leo seriously when he realized he didn't look up or crack  
a  
smile when he came in.

"I need you to go see these senators," he handed him the paper. "You do  
whatever  
it is we need to get these five senators to say yes. The president wants this  
bill Josh, and  
you know why."  
"Yeah. Okay I will meet with them for lunch over the next few days. I will do  
what I can and work the Lyman magic on them." Leo began to open his mouth to  
protest  
but Josh stopped. "Don't worry I want this bill too, I'm not going to screw  
around." Leo  
nodded and put his glasses back on. Josh turned on his heels to leave and  
stopped for a  
second as if he wanted to say something but decided against it and continued.

"Margaret my coffee?" He glanced at his clock it was only 10:00 and he was  
tired. Margaret appeared and set his coffee down on his desk, walked out and  
closed the  
door. Leo took a drink of his coffee. It felt so good going down. He stopped and  
thought  
for a while then continued on with his work.

It had been quite a bit later when Margaret appeared in the doorway with a tray  
of  
food. On it was a tuna sandwich and some orange juice. She set it down on the  
table and  
looked at him. He chuckled, "Margaret what the hell are you doing?"

"Bringing you something to eat."

"What am I 5 years old."

"No your 55, you haven't eaten all day, you look tired, you've been stressed,  
and  
you look like crap. So eat."

"All right." He set the paper he had been working on and sat down in front of  
the  
table. He picked up the sandwich and took a couple of bites. She was standing  
there  
watching him. "Don't you have work to do?" She turned and left. He ate a few  
more bites  
of his sandwich and decided to lay down for a second.

~ Oval Office ~  
3 Hours Later

"Charlie!?"

"Yes sir?"

"What's next?" President Bartlet got up and walked around to his desk. He took  
his glasses off and put his papers away. He cleaned up his desk a bit as Charlie  
walked up  
in front of him.

"You have a meeting with Mr. McGarry. Then with Toby."

"When?"

"Now."

"Oh," he thought for a second and looked at his desk then back up. "Where is  
he?"

"In his office sir. Do you want me to go.."

"No, no, no, that's fine I will go see what's keeping our grouchy friend." He  
laughed at the smile that grew across Charlie's face.

He opened the joining doors and was surprised by the scene that had awaited  
him.  
He looked around the room, the door leading to Margaret was obviously locked,  
the  
sandwich on the table only half eaten and papers scattered all across the desk.  
Leo was  
sitting on the couch with his held tilted back leaning on the back of the couch,  
his arms  
laid out on his sides, his feet slightly apart and several folders on the ground  
which had  
obviously fell out of his hands. Jed Bartlet slowly walked towards his Chief of  
Staff  
careful not to startle him. He squatted down next to the couch and reached him  
arm  
somewhat hesitantly onto Leo's shoulder. He took hold of the shoulder tightly,  
"Leo? Leo  
wake up. Come on Leo." He didn't get much more than a grumble. He reached his  
hand  
up to Leo's forehead. He was definitely warm. He got up and walked over to his  
desk to  
call Abbey.  
Toby entered the Oval Office and walked into the open doors leading to Leo's  
office. "Sir what's going on? You told me to meet you in your office at 7:30."  
He looked  
over a Leo with alarm. "Jesus. What the hell's wrong?" He walked over to Leo and  
bend  
down in front of him to get a good look at him.  
"I don't know Toby. I just called Abbey she should be here any second." He went  
over to the joining doors to his office as Abbey appeared in his office. He  
waved her  
over.  
"Where is he?"

"On the couch."

She entered the room to see Toby standing next to Leo. She was shocked at first  
to see Leo in such a state. She crouched down in front of him. "Leo honey wake  
up."  
There wasn't an answer his eyes just flickered. She put her hand on his knee and  
reached  
up to brush his hair aside. "He's warm." She readjusted herself. "Leo honey you  
have to  
get up." She put her hand in his, "Leo if you can hear me close your fist." Jed  
and Toby  
both waited in anticipation for his hand to close. Slowly but controlled his  
hand became  
closed around hers. "Leo can you try and open your eyes." They slightly  
flickered.  
"Come on Leo you can do better than that. I want to see those beautiful eyes."  
He slowly  
with much effort opened them.

Jed and Toby closed in a little to get a good look at him. Toby was beginning  
to  
get worried and Jed was far past worried. He was about to say something but  
Abbey's  
hand came up in protest.

She turned her attention back to Leo. "Leo do you know where you are?" He  
slowly nodded. "Can you tell me where?"

He eyes opened a little wider and surveyed the room. "Work?" He closed them  
again.

"Abbey what the hell is wrong?" Jed was growing antsy.

"Hold on." She did a quick analysis and turned towards Toby and Jed. "I think  
he  
just really wore himself out to the point he's body won't function right. He  
needs to rest  
for a few days. I want to take him to the residence with us, I want to watch him  
for a few  
days."

Jed nodded. "Okay we'll help him to the residence. We'll take the back way.  
Toby if anyone asks just tell them the truth this isn't a big deal we don't need  
to lie about  
it."

"Sure. Okay"

They both walked over to Leo. Abbey leaned over him. "Leo honey open your  
eyes." She waited for him to look at her. "I know your tired so Jed and Toby are  
going to  
help you up to the residence to sleep. okay?" He's mouth opened and although it  
wasn't  
audible it was a 'yes.' "Jed and Toby are going to grab your arms to help you  
stand. Is  
that okay?" He was trying desperately to keep his eyes open, 'yes' came the  
slight  
whisper.

Jed grabbed his right arm and Toby his left and on the count of three they  
managed to get him standing. He clearly sagged between them. Toby looked at him  
and  
helped him steady, "You ready Leo?" he nodded. They walked through the Oval  
Office  
and out the doors to the residence.

Halfway there Leo's legs gave out and all three of them almost fell to the  
ground.  
Jed and Toby set him into a sitting position on the ground. Abbey rushed over to  
check  
on Leo. She softly chuckled a bit, "Leo you can't fall asleep yet you have to  
get up." He  
opened his eyes, and they were pleading for him to rest. She stood and went to  
get a few  
agents to help.

A few minutes later he was resting in one of the spare bedrooms. Abbey checked  
him over, while Toby and Jed sat in the living room. She took his coat and tie  
off to do a  
better examination. After she had confirmed what she thought she went to go see  
her  
husband and Toby.

Toby was a little frightened. Something's wrong with Leo, he is sitting with  
the  
president in the residence who is clearly worried and he doesn't know what to  
say to  
make him fell any better. Unsure of how to behave in such a situation he is  
happy to see  
Abbey return.

She stands in front of them. Toby stands in her presence and she waves her hand  
for him to sit. "He's fine."

The president looks up doubting her. "He sure as hell didn't look fine to me."

"Your right he isn't fine right now." She sighed, "What I'm trying to say is he  
will  
be fine with a few days rest. He basically wore himself out to the point were  
his body  
wouldn't do anything. The past few weeks have caught up with him. The hostage  
situation. the state of the union, the gun control bill, and the thoughts of  
re-election.  
Normally someone in his situation would require a hospital stay, but because I  
will be  
here for a few weeks and you guys are going to promise to let him rest for a  
week I will  
let him stay here."

"Abbey," Toby finally spoke up. "I, um... When can we, ah.. Can we see him?"  
He wanted to make sure Leo was fine.

"Not right now. It's probably best that you tell the staff. You guys can come  
see  
him tomorrow afternoon, when he can keep his eyes open and speak. Until then let  
him  
sleep."

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the West Wing and let the staff aware of the  
situation before they go home. Goodnight Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet." He turned  
and  
left.

Abbey watched as Toby left and closed the door behind him. She took a seat next  
to her husband on the couch. She put her cool hand under his shirt on his back.  
He sat  
there with his head down. "He's fine Jed."

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard to get that bill to pass. I want it bad  
though,  
I told him to do whatever he can to get that bill signed. He came into the  
office this  
morning looking tired as hell, he looked like shit. I should've told him to go  
home."

"It's okay Jed he understands. If he didn't, he would've went home. He wants  
that  
bill past as bad as anyone does who has been a victim of a gun crime."

A tear slowly slid down his check. "I was scared as hell a few months ago. I  
have  
never been so scared in my life not when I was diagnosed, when Leo went to war  
or when  
I was inaugurated. I was scared for Zoey, Charlie, Leo, Josh, CJ, Sam, Toby and  
every  
other person there. I seen everyone fall to the ground in front of me. I wanted  
to so badly  
go and help them but I couldn't, there was nothing I could do but watch. I was  
scared as  
hell then and I'm as scared as hell now."

"Honey I told you Leo is going to be fine."

"It's not that. It's how the public realizes our gun control problem and  
doesn't  
want to help. I'm scared for all those people who have died from guns, who are  
going to  
die from guns before we pass this bill and those people who are going to die  
there after if  
we don't pass this bill. I sincerely hope that this bill will help." He put his  
head down. He  
didn't want his wife to see him cry.

Abbey sat with him. She knew he was crying his whole body was shaking. She  
pulled him down into her and they laid there on the couch until his body finally  
stopped  
quivering and he had fallen asleep.

She slowly slid herself from underneath him and covered him with a blanket. She  
slipped out of the room to check on Leo. It had been a few hours since they had  
got him  
to the residence. She slowly opened the door. He was still sleeping. She came in  
closer to  
get a good look at him. He was very quite his breathing was deep a slow, which  
was  
good. She put her hand across his forehead, he moved a bit under her touch. He  
was only  
a bit warm. He opened his eyes a crack. She bent down and whispered quietly.  
"Hey  
there Leo. You comfortable?" He shook his head. "No? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good and I feel hot." He spook so soft it was just audible.

"Well that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep. You wore yourself  
out Leo and made yourself sick. If you want I can help you out of your clothes?"  
He  
nodded. "For someone who always has an opinion is being very quit." He didn't  
answer  
her. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some clothes from Jed for you."

She left and returned a few minutes later with a white shirt and flannel pants.  
"This is all I can find that will fit you. I can't dress you myself so your  
going to have to  
help." She grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him up into a sitting position.  
She  
carefully unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and put on the white T-shirt. She  
swung his feet  
over the edge of the bed. "Okay Leo I got your shirt on. Do you want to put the  
pants on  
your self?" She chuckled a bit. "Or do you want me to help?"

He slowly stood up and began to undo his pants. It was a good thing he decided  
to  
wear boxers yesterday. He sat back down and pulled his feet out, then put the  
flannel  
pants on. He stood up once more to pull the pants all the way up. He sat down  
and  
Abbey helped him under the covers.

"You know your amazing Leo. You did that whole thing with your eyes closed.  
No wonder you can run a country." She went into the bathroom to retrieve some  
aspirin  
and water. "Take this it will help the fever and let you sleep."

He took it gratefully. "Thanks Abbey. For..um, everything." He laid back down.  
"Where's Jed?"  
"He's sleeping in the living room. He's was worried about you, and so was  
everyone else. I guess your not the man of steal you thought. He was scared"

"Sorry."

"I know you are." She got up to leave.

"Abbey tell Jed thanks and I love you guys."

She smiled, "Okay" and left. She could feel the lump in her throat grow until  
the  
tears were finally visible.

~ The Next Morning ~

"So you feeling better?" He closed the door behind him and walked up to his  
friend.

Leo turned his head. "Yeah. I want to thank you for last night. What you and  
Abbey did was...well...I love you guys."

Jed smiled. "Don't forget Toby. He helped carry you up here."

"Toby help you carry me. Geez I must've been out." He turned his head to look  
out the window. "Toby...he touched me. No offense to him but I can't see him  
doing such  
a thing."

"Well I you were able to keep your eyes open for more than two seconds  
yesterday you would've." He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You  
should tell me when your tired Leo. Your not 20 anymore you have to slow down.  
You  
scared the hell out of everyone yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."'

Leo chuckled, "Your not going to fire me are you?"

"I was thinking about it but here's the deal." Jed gave him his presidential  
smile.  
"Your going to stay here today and tomorrow. Your not going to work on Sundays.  
Your  
going to come in at 7:30 like everyone else and leave and go home every night  
like  
everyone else."

"I have to stay here? With you? for two more days?"

"You bet your tired little ass. Look at the bright side your going to be the  
first  
person in history to have the President of the United States and The First Lady  
cater to  
them." He got up and headed for the door. "I have staff. Abbey should be here in  
a bit.  
There are also four kids downstairs that are dying to see you. They will be here  
at four  
o'clock so wear your best PJ's"

"See ya later Jed. Thanks."

"Anytime, but not too soon." He shut the door behind him.

~ Outside the Residence ~  
3:45 PM

They were all gathered outside the main door to the residence. Sam was standing  
next to the door with CJ next to him. Toby was sitting in a chair. While Josh  
was pacing  
back and fourth.

"You know your going to wear a hole in the presidential carpet." CJ stated  
while  
Josh stopped and looked up.

"Knock"

"What?"

"Knock on the door."

She stood there in disbelief. "You want me to knock on the presidents door?"

"Yeah what's so strange about that?"

Toby finally spoke up. "Josh sit down. Sam knock."

"I'm not..." Sam started.

The door opened. "Don't worry you don't have to. Guys come on in." The  
president gestured them into the room. He helped CJ out of her coat. "You guys  
can put  
your coats in the closet. Calm down a bit would you, it's not like you haven't  
been in the  
same room with me before."

He led them up to the family room. Leo was watching 'Who line is it anyway?"  
and eating popcorn. They walked in the door behind him. CJ burst out laughing.  
Leo  
turned, "What?"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"What?"

Josh stepped in, "I think she is referring to the White House Chief of Staff  
watching a comedy and eating popcorn. Having fun there boss?"

"Josh shut up would you."

"Now that's the guy I know." Sam laughed at him.

"Okay kids calm down Leo needs rest. Lets not get the mad man going." Jed sat  
down on one of the chairs. "Now like I said no work and all play. Now you guys  
think  
I'm some boring geek, but I insist I'm not."

Toby mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "We wouldn't say that about  
you sir."

"I'll bet. Anyway I got a movie called 'The American President.' I also took it  
upon myself to order pizza. I hope everyone likes supreme. I also got for the  
luxury of our  
beer drinkers Corona beer with the little limes. For you Leo I got Gingerale.  
Please have  
a seat."

~ 2hrs and a half later ~

Leo was spread out on the couch. The President was laying on the floor on his  
back. CJ was laying next to him she had a pillow jammed into his side with her  
head on  
it. Toby sat on the chair next to Leo with his coat, tie and shoes off and his  
feet on the  
table. Josh sat on the floor with his back up against the couch that Leo was  
occupying.  
Sam was also on the floor sitting cross legged with a beer between his legs. The  
coffee  
table had been pushed aside and was covered in pizza boxes and empty beer  
bottles.

Jed was the first to speak, "You know I'm a much better president than  
president  
Marshall. I knew about my rose garden."

"Not until you were playing football with Zoey and fell into the bushes."  
Everyone chuckled at Leo's remark remembering Abbey pulling thorns out of the  
President. "I'm also a better Chief of Staff. This guy sucks."

"Hey I like him. He handsome and he's cool."

"Whatever"

"Did you just give the President sass?"

Toby grumbled "Will you kids be quit?"

"I hope that was said with all due respect of me Toby. Cause I can have you  
transferred to Yemen."

"Can I have his desk?"

Toby had about enough, "Everyone quit and no Sam you cannot have my desk."

The credits began to role. "That was so sweet." CJ had tears coming out of her  
eyes.

"Hey I can be a sweet president."

CJ looked up at him, "I know."

They all sat there together for a few moments in silence. It had been along  
time  
since they had did such a casual thing with the President. The screen turned  
white as the  
film ended. Toby was the first to speak, "Mr President thanks for the evening  
it was very  
enjoyable and you've proven you are not the geek everyone thinks you are." He  
got up  
and grabbed his coat, tie and shoes.

"Thanks Toby." The president moved slowly to warn CJ he was going to get up.  
She moved the pillow away so he could stand.

Sam and Josh gathered their things. The President lead them to the door. He  
opened the closet and handed them there coats. He helped CJ into her coat.

"Is Leo sleeping?" Josh asked as he put his shoes on.

"Yeah I'm going to let him sleep. I want to thank you guys for coming. He needs  
sometime to have fun with you guys. He doesn't say it a lot and neither do I but  
we love  
you guys and we appreciate everything you do for us."

"Thanks Mr. President." Toby reached out his hand and shook the Presidents.  
Sam and Josh followed suit and thanked him.

CJ bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks very much Mr. President."  
She walked out the door behind the rest of the guys.

Josh was halfway down the hall when he turned around. "At the Pleasure of the  
President and his Chief of Staff." He waved his hand and rounded the corner  
after  
everyone else.

President Bartlet smiled and returned to the family room to check on Leo.

~ Oval Office ~  
Two Weeks Later

"So you think we have it Leo?"

"I think so sir. Josh has to convince one more person and we have the bill. We  
were working on it all night and we might have done it."

"Yes. In years to come when children are siting in there history class their  
teachers will be talking about today and how the Bartlet administration passed  
the Gun  
Control Bill."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. President." Leo gathered up his papers and left.

President Bartlet walked around to his desk. "Charlie!" He sat down and put his  
glasses on. Charlie walked in, "What's Next?"

"Well sir, you have a bill here for $150 for the carpet that needed to be  
cleaned  
because you spilt beer on it. You have a meeting with Vice President Hoynes at  
noon.  
Your supposed to order flowers for Abbey."

"How come?"

He picked up his notebook and read what it said, "For all that she did for Leo  
and....."

"Oh yeah."

"You also have to sign these letters for all the grade school students that  
wrote an  
essay into the White House." He sat the stack down on the desk.

"How many?"

"338, Sir."

"Okay. Thanks Charlie."

Charlie walked out. The President picked up the pen and began to read the note  
that he was signing. He was in a happy mood the Gun Bill had a good chance of  
passing.  
He was thinking about what Leo said. He stopped and replayed the conversation in  
his  
head, 'we were working on it all night.' Damnit he should've went home.

He walked over to the joining doors. He walked into Leo's office and smiled.  
The  
lights were off and he was sleeping on the couch with a blanket on him. There  
was a little  
sign on the table that said, 'leave me alone I'm tired, grouchy, and I need to  
sleep.'  
With that he turned and walked out.

~ THE END!! ~  
Feedback please. I'm just a little kid I need feedback. Well I'm not exactly  
little (14 yr..)  
You guys were so nice to me when I wrote my other story, 'we should've talked  
about it.'  
Please let me know what you think.


End file.
